


At Last

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "At lastMy love has come alongMy lonely days are overAnd life is like a song oh yeahAt lastThe skies above are blueOh my heart was wrapped up in cloverFirst night I looked at you oh yeahWell I found a dream, that I could speak toA dream that I can call my ownAnd I found a thrill to press my cheek toA thrill that I have never known..."-"At Last" Harry Warren & Mack Gordon





	

**Author's Note:**

> A rough morning in the US already. For those outside who are witnessing what is happening here, please send us your prayers if you happen to pray, if not, please just send us love, we need it.
> 
> This space you have given me to write is a sacred place to me, so I will not post politics here, just know your love is appreciated, as we weather the storm here.

John tiptoed up the seventeen steps, just on the off chance Rosie was asleep for once. He pushed the door open, untied his shoes, and slipped them off, then hung up his coat. He turned around and was about to head into the kitchen to start the kettle when he heard Sherlock singing quietly to Rosie, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"And I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known..."

Sherlock paused only briefly, but John knew his presence was noted, though he was frozen to the spot, barely breathing. Then Sherlock placed Rosie in the bassinet he kept by his chair and moved silently through the obstacle course of toys scattered between him and John.

He stopped in front of John and took his hand, bringing it to his lips, and kissed it softly, before taking John into his arms, and singing quietly in his ear:

"When you, when you smiled  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
Darlin' here we are in heaven  
For you are mine  
At last..."

Their foreheads met as Sherlock moved to kiss him, and John whispered back:

"Darlin' here we are in heaven  
For you are mine  
At last."


End file.
